Linka
How Linka joined the Tourney Linka is the Planeteer most likely to make mistakes with her English, though she is usually corrected by Wheeler in a good-natured manner. She expresses herself very well, but continues to use occasional Russian words in her everyday speech. Linka enjoys bird-watching (a bird brought her ring to her) and playing music on her electrical keyboard. These hobbies are evident in episodes such as Birds of a Feather. She also admits, in the episode You Bet Your Planet, that she enjoys dancing. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Linka: *Play 129 Versus Mode matches. *Using Temari, win a Tournament. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Linka at Egyptian Temple. Upon defeating her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Wind Planeteer, otherwise known as Linka." She will be seen right of SpongeBob, left of Michelle, above Loonette, and below Larry. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Winds surround her. After the announcer calls her name Linka floats up in a tornado and says as the camera zooms, "I cannot! The controls are STILL frozen!". Special Attacks Wind Gust (Neutral) Linka points her ring forward and a damaging wind comes out of it, hurting foes on contact. Windy Punch (Side) Linka scoots forward with a flurry of punches. Tornado Upper (Up) Linka points her ring down and rises up in a tornado. This can cause damage to opponents. Whirlwind (Down) Conjures a whirlwind a few feet away from Linka. Blow Away (Hyper Smash) Linka rises up in a tornado and into the background then says "I cannot! The controls are STILL frozen!" then shoots a hurricane beam of energy from her ring. If the opponent is near the beam, they will be spun around then blown off the hard way. After 8 seconds, Linka goes back to the battleground. Wind Storm (Final Smash) Linka points her ring up saying "This storm will finish you off!" and then summons a thunderstorm of rain, lightning and wind for 30 seconds. Victory Animations #Linka points her wind ring at the opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) saying "Earth could be contaminated for millions of years and you are making jokes." then a hurricane flies out of her ring and blows the opponent away with a Star KO scream. #*Linka points her wind ring at the opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) saying "Earth could be contaminated for millions of years and you are making jokes." then a hurricane flies out of her ring and blows the opponent away with a Star KO scream. Linka then says "Never again will you cause any pollution, Weezing!". (Weezing victories only) #Linka steps out from the side and holds out her arms saying "The controls are frozen solid...". #Linka does a punch then a stomp then two more punches saying "Dr. Blight must've broken into a storage site and stolen it!". #*Linka does a punch then a stomp then two more punches saying "Alisa, with the strength of cellular compounds to ten times that of a normal human, Captain Pollution will be no match for the Planeteers!". (Alisa victories only) On-Screen Appearance Wind blows and Linka appears saying "We made it! Now, let's switch off the explosive device!". Special Quotes *YOU MUST RELEASE HIM AT ONCE!!! (When fighting Weezing or Alisa) Trivia *The Super Smash Bros. Tourney series is Linka's first ever appearance in 3D. It is also the first time her wind ring can be used while Captain Planet is present anywhere. *Despite being the fourth Planeteer summoned, Linka is the first Planeteer unlocked in Versus match order. *Linka shares her English voice actress with Phil and Lil DeVille. *Linka shares her German voice actress with the Wheelie Scooter and Little Bo Peep. *Linka shares her Japanese voice actress with Annika and Eliza. *Even in original quotes, Linka still makes mistakes in her quotes in English languages. This isn't true in foreign languages. *When defeating Alisa Bosconovitch, Linka mentions Captain Pollution. Likewise, she mentions Dr. Blight in the same victory pose when against non-specific characters. The aforementioned characters are set to appear as playable characters in the sequel alongside fellow Captain Planet villains Hoggish Greedly, Verminous Skumm, Zarm, and Sly Sludge. *The rival of Linka is the Poison Gas Pokemon, meaning Weezing. She is one of the two Planeteers to have a Pokemon for a rival; the other Planeteer is Kwame. Category:Captain Planet and the Planeteers characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen